Hajimari no Hi
by RiKu-YaSaShiI
Summary: Saore quer ser diferente por isso convida uma amiga q vai causar revoluçao com a vida de 5 adoraveis douradinhos...leiam...bjos....
1. Convite

_Capitulo 1 – **Convite**_

Era um dia normal no Santuário, um dia quente de verão e sem nada para fazer. Saore odiava aquilo, todos os cavaleiros mais próximos, no caso os de ouros, saiam para seus deveres diários, trabalho. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro arrumaram um trabalho após que o tempo de paz que se instalou no mundo.

Dia pos dia era assim. Ela acordava, via todos os cavaleiros saírem e ficava olhando lá de cima do seu templo o resto dos cavaleiros treinando, algumas exceções na qual ela tinha algumas reuniões chatas para cuidar dos bens recebidos após a morte do seu avô adotivo.

A mesmice em pessoa, era assim como ela se considerava e os outros também, já havia pego os cavaleiros tirando dela por vestir o mesmo vestidos todos os dias, mais o que ela podia fazer, era Athena e não podia se vestir diferente, podia? Será que podia fazer coisas normais como qualquer garota? Será que ela podia abandonar aquela imagem de deusa para viver normalmente enquanto não tinha nenhum perigo rondando o mundo? Só tinha um meio de saber, tentando.

– Athena, telefone para a senhorita.

– Obrigada. – respondeu sem se virar para o servo e pegou o telefone da mesa do jardim. – Alô? ...Sim aqui é Saore Kindo... Olá senhor Takamiya, como vai?... Eu estou ótima...sim temos que conversar sobre os novos contratos...claro que sim...acho melhor esse reunião ai...claro daqui três dias estou ai para o nosso chá...então esta marcado...tchau. – desligou o telefone(1) e ficou olhando do terraço para a arena de luta e teve uma idéia. – Um chá...humm... único que não causou nada para o mundo...seria legal...e diferente...aproveito e vejo como vive...isso! – pegou o notebook(1) e escreveu uma carta e imprimiu. – Yaoi! – gritou para o servo que veio em segundos. – Mande isto, o endereço já esta no envelope. E manda o Greco arrumar o carro vou sair. E essa carta é para ontem. Vai.

– Sim.

E saiu correndo. Saore foi para seu quarto trocou o vestido braço de alça fina por um vestido branco de alça larga pegou sua bolsa e saiu. No final da escadaria Yaoi a esperava junto com Greco já com o carro pronto.

– Yaoi, presta muito atenção, eu to saindo para viajar volto daqui segunda-feira, enquanto eu estou fora quero que vocês fazem a limpeza total, mande todos os cavaleiros colocarem em ordem nos seus aposentos, isso inclui as 12 casas, avisem aos cavaleiros de ouro para arrumarem suas casas, quero todo o Santuário impecável. Qualquer coisa me avise pelo celular(2). Fui. Greco para o aeroporto.

* * *

– Então ela foi viajar. – disse finalmente Shion após a noticia

Todos estavam reunidos no grande Salão do Mestre, desde áries até peixe, todos boquiabertos pela repentina viagem de Athena, que quando saia leva sempre dois cavaleiros de companhia e deixa alguém responsável pelo Santuário, dizia onde ia e para que. E agora ela simplesmente saiu e só deixou o recado de limpeza.

– O que vamos fazer?

– Que pergunta mais boba Miro, vamos fazer o que ela mandou, limpara tudo. Provavelmente ela deve esta planejando alguma coisa, alguma reunião, alguma coisa. – respondeu Kamus depois de dar um tapa na cabeça do amigo

– Quem vai ser o mestre enquanto ela não esta?

– Quem mais poderia ser Miro? O Shion, ele é o mais familiarizado com o cargo.

– Obrigado. – respondeu Shion ao amigo leão. – Todos de acordo?

– Sim! – unânime.

– Então vocês já sabem, limpar, limpar, limpar. Yaoi mande todos, sem exceção limpar seus alojamentos, daqui três dias eu vou passar inspecionando e quero tudo limpo. Para o pessoal da cozinha mande limpar tudo e refazer o estoque de comida. E vocês dourados vão limpar a casa de vocês mais vou dar mais tempo, porque o Miro vai precisar do jeito que a casa dele é uma zona acho que nem 1000 dias dá para ele colocar-la em ordem.

– Hey! Não é tanto assim e outra é culpa do Kamus...

– Minha! Por quê? Minha casa é impecável, você que é um porco.

– Claro que a sua é impecável, você praticamente mora na minha casa. E bem que você gosta desse porco aqui. – falou com a cara de malandro de sempre.

– Ora seu, se você não gosta eu fique lá eu...

– Briga de namorado depois, por favor, já temos muitas coisas para concerta em pouco tempo e uma briga de vocês demora muito tempo para concerta.

– Mu ta certo, vamos começar trabalhar, temos muitas coisas para fazer em muito pouco tempo.

– Talvez se tudo tiver bem limpinho Saore não libera o Santuário para a gente fazer uma festão.

– Verdade Shura, já faz tempo que não temos festa.

– Vamos pensar em orgias depois agora vamos trabalhar. – cortou Shaka

– Seu estraga prazer.

Todos riram e saíram para começar pensar por onde começar na manha seguintes, nem todos. Saga foi para balada junto com Shura e Aioros, Kamus e Miro saíram para brigar e o resto foi cuidar dos preparativos para a grande limpeza.

Enquanto isso num lugar distante ( far, far, far away heheh)

– Majestade, chegou essa carta para a senhora.

– Humm. Preparem-se partiremos em 3 dias, temos uma missão para cumprir.

– Sim!

* * *

Na manha seguinte

**Casa de Aquário**

– Bom dia Kamus!

– Bom dia Afrodite

– Dormiu aqui hoje e sozinho? Você brigou de novo com o Miro?

– É dormir, eu tenho que limpar minha casa e se eu briguei ou não com o Miro não é da sua conta.

– Você brigou com o Miro, você ta pior que seu esquife de gelo, seu picolé.

– Vai fazer o seu serviço e me deixa em paz.

– Vou, não porque você mandou, viu, eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

* * *

**Casa de capricórnio**

– Bom dia Shura.

– Bom dia Dido. Já acordado, e seu sono de beleza?

– Pois é, tive que tira-lo do roteiro, assim como outros planos maravilhosos com Carlo, que desperdiço, perde noites de pura loucura com o MdM, cheia de amor e sexo selvagem e...

– Peixe... menos, me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos.

– Fazer o que? Vou indo tenho que comprar umas coisas pra minha casinha. Xauzinho querido.

– Xau.

* * *

**Casa de Sagitário**

– ZZZzzzzz.

– Já não dormiu bastante por 14 anos... – disse Dido ao deparar com a casa silenciosa só com os roncos do sagitariano dorminhoco e saiu.

* * *

**Casa de Escorpião**

– Bom dia Mirooo!

– Bom dia o caralho. – xingou e tropeçou em algum objeto desconhecido. – Mais o que é isso? De onde veio? Que droga. – e saiu xingando e tropeçando em tudo no seu caminho.

– Já é perdido com o Kamus agora sem ele...coitado. – pensou balançando a cabeça e ao tentar sair tropeçou umas 5 vezes em coisas que ele não sabia de onde vinha.

* * *

**Casa de Libra**

– Bom dia Dohko! Hue? O Dohko não ta? Que estranho. Ahh claro ele deve ta com o Shion ajudando ele arrumar suas coisas para depois arrumar suas coisas. Como eu queria que o MdM fosse assim, o amorzinho sempre em primeiro lugar. Que inveja.

* * *

**Casa de Virgem**

– Shaka! – gritou ele ao entrar todo alegre.

– Não esta vendo que estou meditando? – falou bravo mais sarcástico.

– Sabe Shaka você tem que me ensinar isso.

– Isso o que? Meditar?

– Não, limpar com a força da mente.

– Quem disse que isso dá para se fazer.

– Sei lá, desde ontem todos começaram arrumar suas coisas para dar tempo de aproveitando o final de semana, todos acordaram cedo, menos o Aioros, para terminar logo isso e você só medita. Achei que você tinha uma técnica para limpar com a mente.

– A única coisa que vou limpar com minha mente vai ser você se não sair daqui.

– Nossa como vocês ficam brutos quando tem que atacar de faxineira. Meu Zeus !

* * *

**Casa de Leão**

– ZZZzzzz

– Depois disse que não é igual o irmão ¬ ¬'. Espero que a Marin se recuse a limpar para ele.

* * *

**Casa de Câncer**

– ZZzzz

– Acorda amor. Acorda. – disse Afrodite pulando encima do dorminhoco. – Acorda! Você tem que dar exemplo, acorda não quero ser conhecido como namorado do dorminhoco e preguiço. Levanta! Já sei! Vou dar um beijo, que nem naquela historia. Ai que romântico. Hehe. Lá vou eu.

– Já acordei. – gritou MdM empurrando o outro.

– Seu bruto e chato.

– Chato é você que vem me acordar as 11 da madrugada de um pleno quinta-feira. Eu tenho que descansar, eu trabalho feito um escravo eu tenho direito de descansar no meu dia de folga. Da licença, eu também sou filho de Zeus.

– Você é um bruto, e quem disse q você trabalha feito um escravo, você só trabalho 4 horas por dia de naquela loja de carro e ta reclamando do que?

– Acha que vender carro é assim? Só falar "compra", tenho que usar todo meu poder de persuasão...

– E que poder de persuasão, ate imagino, "Ou você compra ou de dou uma Ondas do Inferno".

– Cala a boca Afrodite. Me deixa dormir.

– Vou ta, não estou querendo estragar o meu lindo dia com brutos como você. Adeus.

Não levou dois segundos após o adeus de Afrodite para ele perceber que tinha feito uma besteira muito grande com seu amor o que iria fazer ele sofre muito e correr mais ainda para conseguir o peixinho de volta, mas nem deu importância, virou para o lado e voltou a dormir.

* * *

**Casa de Gêmeos**

– Saga manda essa mulher ir embora logo, a gente tem muito que fazer.

– Calma maninho, temos muito tempo.

– Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de deixar para depois as coisas que a senhorita Saore manda fazer.

– Claro que sei, você lamberia os pés dela se ela mandasse.

– Faria sim, se ela mandasse.

– Lógico que não ficaria só nos pés, essa sua língua... – pausou para beijar a mulher e manda-la embora. – tarada iria subir para outros lugares que lhe traria muito prazer para você e para ela é claro.

– E olha que ela ta precisando. Deve ser por isso que ela anda tão estressada, ela não deve ta, como posso dizer... ela não ta recebendo o pirulito recheado.

– Afrodite, ta muito cedo para você florescer essas indecências sobre Athena.

– Calma Kanon, não vou mais falar mal sobre seu amor não correspondido. Mais cá entre nós ela é doidinha por você. Vai lá seu bobo.

– Kanon sabe muito bem que é impossível o amor deles, ela é Athena e ele é um cavaleiro. Não pode.

– Melhor, assim ele vai querer ficar sempre perto dela para suprir esse amor não correspondido e não vai mais precisar da gente. Ai se alguém tem que morrer, Kanon que morre. – comentou Dido contente pela idéia de não ser mais cavaleiro.

– Isso significa xauzinho para sua casinha fofo, você não quer isso, quer? – disse Kanon desgostoso com a idéia.

– É...não... mais mesmo assim essa estória de ele ser um cavaleiro e ela uma deusa não tem nada haver. Não viaja Saga. Vai por mim Kanon.

– A única coisa que ele vai é limpar essa casa que ta uma bagunça.

– Graças a você e aquele mulher, se você acha que vou limpar tudo sozinho ta enganado, meio a meio.

– Boa sorte

* * *

**Casa de Touro**

– Bom dia Deba

– Bom dia Dido.

– Nossa que musica é essa?

– Pagode, lá da minha terra. Gostou?

– É, ate que é legal.

– Tenho umas ótimas, as melhores são os sambas(3) tenho certeza que você vai adorar.

– E como se dança samba? Pelo nome parece legal.

– É mais ou menos assim. – e lá foi Aldebaran mostrar como dança. – É mais ou menos. – disse rindo sem graça pelos os aplausos vindo do outro.

– Adorei, se eu tivesse tempo eu ficava aqui para aprender, mais tenho que comprar umas coisas. Mais tarde eu volto. Beijinhos Deba.

– Xau Dido, divirta-se.

* * *

**Casa de Áries**

– Bom dia Mu!

– Bom dia Afrodite.

– Nossa como você é ligeiro.

– Hehe. Não deixe para amanha o que você pode fazer hoje. E você já começou a limpeza.

– Já e é justamente por causa dela que estou indo no centro fazer umas comprinhas, to precisando de uns vasos novos para minhas flores.

– Você vai ao centro, posso ir com você? Eu quero comprar umas tintas e outras coisas, quero dar uma corzinha para minha casa e concertar umas coisas. Então posso?

– Claro, vai ser um prazer. Adoro companhia em compras, sem falar que sua companhia é muito agradável, diferentes de outros.

– MdM, o que foi, não me diga quer brigaram de novo, me conta. Não, espera, deixa eu pegar minha carteira e você me conta no caminho.

– Ta.

* * *

N/A: OOOIIIIII gente! Tudo bom? Pois é minha primeira fic espero que gostem. Não tenho muita coisa para falar só que essa fic vai ter de tudo, tanto yaoi como hentai, um pouco de humor e de drama, espero conseguir fazer humor ¬¬', hehe so péssima com piadas e coisas do gênero ..

Bjos espero reviews

Observações

1-o Santuário passou por uma revolução tecnológica, pois é não se esqueçam q a Saore era dona de uma grande rede de comunicações, sabe Guerra Galáctica lá no começo, só porque ela virou Athena que ela obrigatoriamente tinha que voltar para o tempo das cavernas e outra como você acha que Afrodite seca o cabelo dele e faz suas chapinha e frizz naquele cabelo dele.

2-celular, ela é uma jovem e uma empresaria, ela precisa de um aparelho de fácil localização e é mais divertido passar mensagem por celular do que por telepatia, por celular você pode ganhar bônus.

3-gente eu odeio samba, pagode ate q de vez em quando passa, mais samba nunca...mais tadinho do Deba dá uma forcinhas para a cultura inútil do país dele... pq essas musicas são feita só para as mulheres ficarem se arreganhando e mostrando a bunda para todos...ja disse eu odeio samba e pagode e dogão e coisas do gênero...naum adianta falar nada...daki só sertanejo...HHHEEEYYYY

Bjos

Ate o próximo capitulo


	2. A Arrumaçao

_Capitulo 2 – **A Arrumação**_

– Então como eu ia dizendo, Carlo é sempre assim. Vive me dando patada mais no fim ele sempre me procura. Isso cansa minha beleza e meu coração, sempre acaba machucado, porque no fundo eu sei que ele só me procura para me usar.

– Dido, não fica assim não, MdM é assim mesmo, mas no fundo ele gosta de você, por isso ele sempre volta para ti. Você sabe que é só fachada.

– Eu sei, mas mesmo assim machuca.

– Um dia ele muda, você vai ver.

– AHH!! – gritou Dido parando

– O que foi?! – perguntou Mu preocupado.

– Que vaso lindo, eu tenho que compra-lo.

– Hehe. Então vamos entrar.

A jornada de compras recém tinha começando, loja atrás de loja, Mu e Dido iam fazendo compras. Vasos, cortinas, toalhas, quadros e um monte de treco. Uma parada num restaurante para o almoço e de volta para compras, chegando ao fim do dia cheio de sacolas.

– Eu nem acredito que comprei esse vaso pela metade do preço. Obrigada Mu você sabe mesmo pechinchar.

– Ah não foi nada. É só conversar direitinho que você consegue um desconto e outra você me ajudou com as cortina para minha casa, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

– Hehe, verdade. Sua casa tava precisando de uma redecorada. Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar nisso. Como minha casa sempre fica limpinha eu só tinha mesmo que comprar mais vasos para minhas flores eu posso te ajudar a decorar sua casa. Nada muito extravagante, prometo.

– Pode ser.

– Certo amanha eu venho aqui para começarmos. Obrigado pela companhia, ate amanha.

– Obrigado você. Até.

Deixando Mu na sua casa começou seu caminho escadaria a cima em direção ate a sua.

* * *

**Casa de Touro**

– "_Toda noite eu. Saio a sua procura. Toda a noite. Faço a mesma loucura. Sozinho no meio da rua. Contemplando a lua. Pedindo pra ela me ajudar. A te encontrar..."_ – cantarolava Deba espanando os moveis quando Dido entrou. – Oi Dido.

– Para não. Tava tão bonito.

– Haha

– Quem que canta?

– Inimigos da HP.

– Nossa que nome.

– Verdade. Haha. Quer o cd, eu te empresto?

– Eu quero.

– Quanta coisa você comprou, quer que eu ajude a levar?

– Só coisas básicas que estão faltando em casa. Obrigado, mas eu consigo levar sozinho, obrigado pelo cd. Agora deixa eu ir, tenho que arrumar tudo hoje para ajudar o Mu amanha na casa dele. Depois eu te devolvo o seu cd. Xau.

– Xau

* * *

**Casa de Gêmeos**

– Eu já disse que não vou fazer isso. Eu odeio lavar o banheiro.

– Eu já disse que lavo o banheiro de você limpar a cozinha.

– Eu não vou limpar a cozinha, eu odeio lavar louça, e tem mais serviço que lavar o banheiro.

– O que você não odeia fazer Saga, me diga? Ou você lava o banheiro ou limpa a cozinha.

– Nenhum dos dois.

– Vamos tirar no par ou impar.

– Certo. Impar.

– Par. Um, dois, três, já! Par, ganhei. Você vai limpar o banheiro.

– Melhor de três, eu sei que você trapaceou.

– Vai logo!! – gritou Kanon

– Que bom ver que vocês estão se entendendo direitinho. – comentou Dido rindo.

– Dido, quanta coisa!!

– Não é tanto assim. Hehe. Bom deixa eu indo. Boa sorte.

– Obrigado!

* * *

**Casa de Câncer.**

– Opa! Espera ai! Não vai falar comigo não?! – MdM entrou na frente de Dido que ia passando o mais rápido que podia. – Vasos novos, você não perde essa mania mesmo. Quer ajuda?

– Dispenso sua ajuda. Agora saia da minha frente, eu tenho muita coisa para fazer.

– Depois você reclama que eu não quero ajudar em nada.

– A única ajuda que eu quero de você é...

– Fazer você gritar de prazer. – completou MdM malicioso.

– Seu idiota, grosso mal criado. Saia da minha frente. – falou bravo, saindo.

– Você ainda vai me procurar e vai querer minha ajuda e quando isso acontecer seu lindo nariz vai dar de encontro com a porta fechada. –gritou Carlo bravo vendo o amado indo embora.

– Vamos ver quem procura quem! – gritou de volta, saindo mais bravo ainda.

* * *

**Casa de Leão**

– Aiolia, meu querido, é para limpar lá em cima. – falou Marin com paciência.

– Opa, hehe, desculpa, já to indo.

– 'Que fofo'. - pensou Dido passando rapidamente para não interromper.

* * *

**Casa de Virgem**

– Shaka!!!!!!!!!! – gritou ao ver o loiro ainda meditando. – Você conseguiu!

– Consegui o que? – perguntou o loiro já sem paciência.

– Você moveu aquela folha 3 centímetros e menos de 18 horas, parabéns. Se você continuar assim você limpa sua casa com o poder da mente em 100 mil anos.

– Afrodite!!

– É só brincadeira. Não tem senso de humor não?

– Tembu Horin – gritou o poder.

– Já vi que não!! – saiu correndo para não ser acertado.

* * *

**Casa de Libra**

– Ainda com Shion. Que inveja !

* * *

**Casa de Escorpião**

– Mais que droga!! – gritou Miro. – O que isso ta fazendo aqui?

– Tudo bem Miro?! – perguntou

– Nada ta bem, nada!

– Calma Miro, se você continuar assim vai ter um enfarte.

– Miro? – chamou Kamus ao entrar.

– Kamus! – exclamou o grego feliz.

– Isso é seu. – entregou ao grego uma caixa cheia de porcaria, virou e saiu.

– Maldito seja você !! – gritou de ódio.

– Hehe, é melhor eu ir embora também. – Afrodite saiu já sabendo que ia sobrar para ele. – Espera Kamus.

* * *

A caminho da casa de Sagitário

– Posso te acompanhar?

– Pode. – disse seco.

– Posso saber também por que você terminou com Miro dessa vez?

– Não. – respondeu mais seco e frio ainda.

– Tudo bem. – e ficou em silencio.

– Que ajuda com essas sacolas.

– Obrigado. – respondeu feliz entregando algumas sacolas.

– Para que tudo isso?

– Eu não resisto, eu sou compulsivo e acabo comprando tudo que eu acho bonito. Mas na verdade eu tinha jogado um monte de coisas velhas fora ai comprei algumas coisinhas novas.

– Que coisinhas.

– Hahaha. Você é tão divertido. – disse Dido rindo da piadinha mais encontrou um olhar gélido.

* * *

**Casa de Sagitário**

– ZZZZzzzzz

– Ainda dormindo. Que irresponsável.

– Deixa ele Kamus. Estamos falando de Aioros, ele vai fazer o serviço dele mais cedo ou mais tarde.

* * *

**Casa de Capricórnio**

– Oiii Shura!

– Oi Dido, oi Kamus. Já voltou das compras??!! Que milagre.

– Hehe. Eu tinha pouca coisa para comprar, por isso eu voltei cedo.

– É, e com poucas sacolas também.

– P

– Eu quero um favor seu Dido.

– Diga meu querido.

– Minha sala na parte da tarde entra muito sol e reflete na tv, eu já comprei umas 3 cortinas mais nunca fica certo, tem como você cuidar disso para mim?

– Claro meu querido, amanha eu vou arrumar a casa do Mu e como eu sei que vou ter que comprar coisas para ele eu venho amanha de manha e tiro a medida da cortina e arrumo para você.

– Obrigado.

– De nada, é um prazer. Vamos Kamus.

– Vamos. Tchau Shura

– Xau

– Xauzinho!!

* * *

**Casa de Aquário**

– Obrigado Kamus pela ajudar e desculpa o incomodo.

– Não foi incomodo algum.

– E só uma coisa. Fica bravo com o Miro não, ele pelo menos assume que gosta de você, diferente de outros. Ele gosta de você. Xau

– Tchau. – disse frio.

* * *

**Casa de Peixe**

– Bom casinha, temos muitas coisas para fazer, mãos a obra.

* * *

Era uma bela sexta-feira e Afrodite acordou cedo, tinha muitas coisas para fazer. Colocar cortinas novas na casa de Shura e ajudar na decoração da casa de Mu. Ele amava sexta-feira porque ele saia do trabalho e ia direto para o shopping fazer compras, mas não naquela sexta.

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro tinham tirado quinta, sexta e sábado de folga para limpar suas casas para deixar tudo pronto já na segunda. E todos tavão trabalhando, Dido confirmou isso enquanto descia as escadarias naquela bela sexta.

Passou na casa de capricórnio onde tirou as medidas da cortina e anotou mais algumas coisas que precisava ser feita e foi para casa de áries.

– Bom dia Mu! – cumprimento

– Bom dia Dido! – respondeu de volta parando de pintar a parede. – É muito cedo, achei que você vinha só depois do almoço. Já tomou café?

– Cedo?! Já é 10 da manhã e você acha que é cedo. Eu já tomei café na casa Shura.

– De boa. Por onde você quer começar?

– Bom você pode terminar o que tava fazendo enquanto eu dou uma olhadinha para ver o que eu vou fazer e o que eu vou precisar comprar.

– Comprar?! Você vai comprar o que?

– Ainda não sei, mais já sei que você vai precisa de alguns enfeites, toalhas e outras coisinhas.

– Olha lá Afrodite, você disse que era sem exageros.

– E vai ser meu caro. Fica tranqüilo.

O dia passou rápido com Dido em volta de Mu, ajudando a pintar, limpar e colocar algumas coisas em lugares diferentes. Ainda bem que Mu tinha o poder telecinese porque se ele fosse empurrar só com os braços tudo que Dido mandou ele mudar ele ia acabar com LER (lesão por movimentos repetitivos), o fato não era empurrar e sim a quantidade de vezes ele tinha que mudar o mesmo objeto de lugar.

– Então fica assim meu querido. Amanha de manha a gente sai para comprar o que resta, ai eu decoro de vez sua casa.

– Obrigado de novo Dido. Mas o que eu posso fazer por você.

– Para agora nada, além de pagar o que a gente vai comprar para você amanha.

– Isso é lógico

– Então está combinado. Ate amanha.

– Ate

Afrodite ia alegremente de volta para sua casa pensando na grande decoração da casa de áries quando chegou na quarta casa. Sua felicidade sumiu e tratou de passar rápido por lá sem falar com MdM.

– O que tanto você fazia na casa do Mu? – perguntou Carlo impedindo que ou outro saísse.

– Não é da sua conta.

– É sim. Você sabe que é.

– Por acaso você é meu namorado? Você é casado comigo? Tenho algum tipo de parentesco com você? Você é meu chefe? Não, não, não, não e não. Então NÃO È DA SUA CONTA. Fui.

– Afrodite!! Temos que conversar.

– Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você. Fui

E dessa vez MdM não teve como impedir e o peixe escapou.

* * *

N/A: OIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Olha pessoal, depois de muito tempo eu voltei, sabe né, feiras!!!!!!!!! Ai a gente põem tudo em dia...espero que gostem...

Amo vocesss!!!!!!!!!

Kissu


	3. As Convidadas

_Capitulo 3 –_**_ As convidadas_**

O Sábado amanheceu tão brilhante como a sexta e Dido já se preparava para a maratona de compras para decorar a casa de áries. Estava tão animado com aquela limpeza que já sonhara com o futuro, todos os cavaleiro tinha que passar por áries e ao passar ia achar a casa tão bonita e outros iriam pedir para ele decorar suas casas também. Então o Santuário ficaria um lugar realmente habitável.

Desceu as escadarias sem muito problema e logo chegou à primeira casa onde Mu já o esperava.

– Bom dia Mu!

– Bom dia Dido, pronto para as compras?

– Mais do que pronto.

– Vamos então.

– Vamos

E lá foram eles. Horas e mais horas, lojas e mais lojas, a pequena compra se tornara novamente numa imensa compra, até roupa entrou no meio. No caminho de volta, já era umas 6 da tarde e o sol ainda estava lá em cima, coisa comum no verão. Dias longos e quentes.

– Então Dido, você que mora na ultima casa, como ta indo a limpeza ?

– Bom, pelo o que eu andei vendo, até que todo mundo levou bem a serio o que a Saore mandou , não que não tenha, mas todo mundo ta fazendo. Todos estão com quase tudo pronto, menos o coitado do Miro, que ta tentando mais sei que consegue. Aioros tava parado, mais finalmente resolveu se mexer e já ta com boa parte pronta.

– Que bom. Acho que Athena tem algo muito importante para fazer no Santuário. Porque ela nunca saiu sem falar aonde ia e o que ia fazer. É estranho, espero que não seja nada de grave.

– Você esta certo. Mas creio que não seja nada de mais, talvez algum sócio que vai visitar o Santuário. Não um inimigo, Zeus nos livre de inimigos. Minha beleza já esta cansada de morrer.

– Ai! Dido '''. Também acho que não é...

– Miau!!

Os dois param por causa do miado alto que ouviram, e começaram a procurar de onde vinha e era de um gato verde que estava sentado no paralelepípedo. Ele miou novamente e caminhou ate no meio dos dois e parou.

– É impressão minha ou esse gato ta olhando para você?

– Estou com a mesma impressão Dido.

Era estranho porque o gato fitava Mu nos olhos, pelos menos era o parecia, ficou assim por uns 3 minutos ate que o gato levantou e empinou o rabo e saiu, pulando num murro e sumiu atrás de umas folhas de arvore.

– É cada coisa. Vamos logo eu quero colocar isso no lugar ainda hoje. Amanha eu quero ir no salão.

– Vamos

Mais adiante quase chegando ao Santuário.

– Ola

– Oi Aioros! – cumprimentou os dois.

– Onde você está indo há essa hora? – perguntou Dido

– To indo no mercado. To morrendo de fome e não tem nada na minha casa para comer, ai eu vou comprar alguma coisa para hoje. E você? De onde estão vindo?

– Estamos voltando das compras. Dido ta decorando minha casa.

– Hum. Eu vou querer ver depois.

– E se gostar eu posso arrumar a sua também.

– Ehh...bom...vamos ver como vai ta a dele primeiro depois eu penso nisso. Meu orçamento anda meio curto e pelo tanto de sacola deve ta saindo uma nota.

– Nem. É tudo pechincha. Mu é ótimo nisso, então no caso sai à metade do preço.

– Hehe. ' vamos ver. Agora eu vou indo, to morrendo de fome.

– É verdade, ta ficando tarde, tenho q arrumar sua casa e as cortinas do Shura. Vamos rápido Mu. Xau aioros.

– Xau

– Xau

Cada um seguiu seu rumo e se foi.

Então enquanto Dido e Mu arrumavam a casa de Áries, Aioros fazia compras no mercadinho mais próximo.

– Cara!! Nunca mais volto nesse mercado, 2 horas na fila e ainda pago esse roubo. – murmurava ele voltando para casa.

– Hey! – alguém chamou

– Oi?! – respondeu procurando na escuridão

– Eu estou com fome, você tem alguma coisa para eu comer? – perguntou uma voz feminina escondida na escuridão

– Onde você esta? Apareça e talvez eu te algo. – falou cauteloso pronto para brigar se fosse preciso.

O que não foi preciso, pois viu uma linda moça de pele clara, cabelos pretos e lindos olhos vermelho sangue que saiu a sua esquerda em direção a luz. Ela usava um vestido vermelho sangue tomara-que-caia na qual era firme nos seios fartos e depois solto ate a altura do joelho e uma sandália caramelo sem salto que transava a panturrilha que lhe causava o ar de roupa de deuses. Ele ficou hipnotizado por aquela deusa que saiu das sombras o que levou ele abaixar sua guarda deixando ela se aproximar. Acordou quando sentiu o toque frio da mão dela em seu pescoço.

– O que você tem a me oferecer? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

O resto aconteceu tudo muito rápido, ela sorriu e ele pode ver os dois dentes caninos crescendo em seguida uma pequena dor no pescoço e depois ficou tudo escuro.

* * *

– Ate que enfim acabou! – exclamou Mu alto quando Afrodite colocou o ultimo vaso de flor encima da mesinha de centro. 

– Não ficou lindo? – perguntou o outro emocionado com lagrimas nos olhos.

– Ficou muito bom. Parabéns e muito obrigado. Quanto te devo?

– Não me deve nada, foi um prazer. É uma grande alegria para mim poder usar toda minha criatividade e sabedoria em deixar as coisas mais bonita.

– Obrigado de novo Dido, mas não posso deixar de graça. Alguma coisa eu tenho que fazer por você. Que tal a gente fazer assim, amanha sua ida ao salão de beleza é por minha conta, pode ser?

– Se você insiste. Por mim, você não precisa me dar nada. Mais já que faz tanta questão. Pode ser.

– Isso!

– Depois a gente acerta então. Agora deixe-me ir, Shura deve estar furioso por tanto que eu demoro para por suas cortinas. Sabe como ele é, tudo era para ontem. Beijos, xau.

– Xau.

E lá se foi Dido peregrinando escada a cima até a décima primeira casa. Enquanto isso Shura na sua casa esperava por Dido que não chegava nunca e pela quadragésima vezes naquele dia ele foi até o lado de fora para ver se tinha algum sinal do cabelo azul-piscina. Mas viu algo bem diferente, ao sair da casa deparou-se com um grande cachorro de pelos cinzas, ele era diferente porque tinha olhos violetas e uma coleira de prata com um pingente de pedra azul em forma de gota que brilhava. Eles se olharam por algum tempo e logo o cachorro sumiu.

– O que você está olhando? – perguntou Dido para o moreno que olha concentrado para o alem, tanto que nem notou a chegada do outro

– Nada

– AUUU!!! – o Santuário inteiro ouviu o uivo de um lobo

– Ai meu Zeus! Que foi isso?! – perguntou Dido nervoso. – Espero que não seja nenhum lobo, já basta os bichos que tem por aqui.

– Deve ser só um cachorro. O santuário tem muito paredão de pedra que causa muito eco, não deve ser nada, fica calmo. Agora minha cortina.

– É pra já.

E lá se foi Dido, que alem das cortinas ainda arrumou mais algumas coisas na casa dele. Voltando para primeira casa , Mu acabava de sair do banho e estava indo para cozinha, mais teve uma surpresa quando entrou. Nela achou um gato verde encima da sua mesa bebendo leite em um prato com a caixa de leite ao seu lado.

– Mais...como?! – exclamou, o gato parou de beber o leite e virou para ele, o gato limpava os bigodes enquanto Mu olhava bobo da geladeira para mesa e da mesa para geladeira tentando achar uma explicação. – Como...como...como você fez isso?!

Como era possível a caixa de leite que estava dentro da geladeira agora esta em cima da mesa ao lado do prato cheio de leite e tudo estava limpinho

– Só pode ser brincadeira! Saga é você, não é? Saia!! Miro, MdM?! Isso não tem graça.

Mu procurava por lados por alguém para culpar mais não achava e o gatinho continuava olhando. Depois de algum tempo ele se deu por vencido e foi afagar a cabeça do gatinho.

– Acho que já te vi antes. – falou passando a mão na cabeça do gato. – Foi de tarde voltando para casa, não foi?!

– Miau. – miou o gato ronronando e sacudindo a cabeça em forma de um sim.

– Isso foi um sim?!

– Miau. – miou novamente igual ao anterior

– Acho que sim. Hehe. Já sei! Será que eu consigo ler sua mente, tipo telepatia?! Vamos tentar. – nisso ele segurou a cabeça do gatinho e olhou fundo nos olhos violetas e se concentrou.

– Miau, miaumiaumiau, miau, miau, miaumiaumiaumiau, miaumiau.

– Bom...muito bom. Agora só falta saber o que significa "Miau, miaumiaumiau, miau, miau, miaumiaumiaumiau, miaumiau". – falou meio decepcionado, foi ai que ele reparou na coleira do gatinho, na verdade, era uma coleira de prata com uma pingente em forma de gota verde. – Hum...isso significa que você tem dono. – concluiu ele.

– Miau. – miou o gato alto sacudindo a cabeça que não.

– Isso foi um não? – mais indagou para ele do que uma pergunta

– Miau. – respondeu o gato sacudindo a cabeça que sim

– E isso foi um sim?

– Miau. – respondeu igual o anterior.

– Se continuar assim, logo logo eu estou falando miaunes. – riu recebendo um afago do gato na sua mão. – Você deve estar com fome, vou pegar algo para você comer.

Pegou comida não só para o gatinho mais para ele também, depois de comer e brincar um pouco ele foi arrumar a caminha para o gatinho dormir. Pegou uma sesta grande, colocou algumas almofadas e uma manta por cima. O gatinho chegou perto, cheirou, andou de um lado para o outro, arranhou e cravou as garras e ate que deitou. Mu deitou também e apagou as luzes minutos depois ele ouviu um ronronar perto dele e já sabia que era seu amiguinho querendo dormir junto dele. A mais uma vez ele afagou a cabeça do gatinho e foram dormir.

* * *

Aldebaran acordou cedo naquela domingo, o que não era de costume, mas havia uma razão, razão que cantarolava perto de sua janela. Ele levantou e foi ver o passarinho que o acordara, tinha um canto lindo que ele nunca tinha ouvido, assim como nunca tinha visto aquela ave rosa e usando sua super velocidade pego-a. 

– Calma amiguinho, não vou machucá-lo. – tentava acalmar o passarinho em sua mão. – Você é novo por aqui, nunca tinha te visto antes. – disse quando finalmente o passarinho ficou quieto – Você tem um lindo canto, venha mais vezes. – disse sorrindo soltando o passarinho que logo sumiu no azul do céu.

Mu rolou na cama e se abraçou a um corpo que estava ao seu lado. Isso o despertou na hora, como havia um outro corpo naquela cama alem do dele. 'E que corpo!' ele pensou depois do pulo olhando para o corpo. Era magra de pele clara, os cabelos verde claro estava espalhado pela linda face adormecida, as pernas eram bem feitas assim como os seios médios, a calcinha de renda branca estava a mostra já que o vestido verde escuro havia subido. Todo aquele movimento acordou ela revelando lindos olhos violetas.

– Quem...quem é...você? – perguntou Mu envergonhado pelo estado semi-nu da garota.

– Ops! – indagou ela se olhando, deu um soquinho na cabeça mostrou a língua e sorriu. – Tenho que ir, Xau.

– Hey! Espera...

Mais antes que pudesse a segurar ela sumiu. Ele ficou pensativo, achando que era sonho ou estava ficando doido, mais acho que a melhor solução era tomar um banho e esquecer. Tomando seu banho e seu café ele saiu de casa para ver o dia lá fora e acho Dido vindo de sua casa.

– Oi Mu! O que foi? Parece preocupado.

– Sabe o que é Dido, eu tive um sonho que pareceu muito real.

– Que sonho?!

– Sonhe que tinha uma moça na minha cama

– Ora isso não é nada! É que você anda muito...como dizer...sozinho. É normal ter esse tipo de sonho.

– Não é verdade! E não é esse tipo de sonho ¬¬ – respondeu bravo e sem graça

– Não é verdade?! Quando foi a ultima vez que você beijou em, em?!

– Bom...é...é...isso não vem o caso. É que parecia real e outra, ontem a noite também aconteceu algo estranho. Lembra daquele gato da rua, então. Ele apareceu aqui na minha cozinha tomando leite num prato. Só que a caixa de leite tava dentro da geladeira, como ele ia tirar de lá e colocar num prato que tava dentro da prateleira? Como??

– Não sei, só sei que ela é uma linda gatinha verde!

– Quem disse que é gata?

– Eu. Não é lindinha?! – disse pegando a gatinha que acabava de chegar ao recinto passando nas pernas do Dido. – Olha que lindinha!! Ela ta ronronando. – disse todo bobo acariciando a gatinha. – Você pegou ela para você?

– Não. Acho que ela já tem dono. Viu a coleira.

– Nossa!! Que coleira!! Eu quero uma dessa para mim. – disse olhando a prata enfeitada envolta do pescoço da gatinha que tratou de descer, e foi até Mu e se passou nas pernas dele e se esticou em direção a ele. – Acho que ela quer que você a pegue. – falou Dido e Mu a pegou

– Ela deve estar com fome. – disse afagando a cabeça da gatinha

– Então vai dar comida para ela, depois vai arrumar uma namorada e eu vou para o salão. Ate mais tarde.

– Não esquece que eu pago hoje sua ida no salão.

– Não esqueci. Hauhau. – riu meio maléfico.

– Ai! meu bolso. – pensou ele.

Mu levou a gatinha para dentro e deu comida a ela. Algum tempo depois Shura e Shaka passou por Áries em direção a arena para um treino matinal, cumprimentaram Mu e continuaram sua jornada, quase chegando lá, eles ouviram um grito alto. E preocupados foram a trás. Shaka foi surpreendido com uma jovem de longos cabelos dourados que o abraçou forte.

– Socorro! – pediu ela.

– O que aconteceu?! – perguntou Shaka assustado.

– Nossa! Que gatinho! – disse ela toda animada quando olhou para o loiro que ficou vermelho na hora.

– O que aconteceu moça? – perguntou Shura abafando a risada

– Aquilo!! – e apontou para um cachorro cinza.

– Eita! – disse Shura pelo tamanho do animal. – Que cachorro grande!

– Não ta vendo que é uma loba! – brigou a loira que soltou o loiro e pos a mãos na cintura e logo voltou a braça-lo. – Você é tão forte. – disse ela apertando ainda mais seu corpo no dele.

– Sora me devolva! – alguém disse.

– Quem falou isso?! – Shaka perguntou tentando se soltar da garota.

– Ela não sabe brincar. Oi, eu me chamo Sora e você gostosão? – perguntou a menina se soltando e passando a mão no rosto de Shaka

– Shaka...quem não sabe brincar? – perguntou ele todo vermelho querendo mudar de assunto.

– Ela! – e apontou para o lobo.

– Você conhece? – perguntou Shura que ainda estava na frente do lobo.

– Claro! Eu peguei emprestado o colar dela, agora ela ta ai toda brava.

– Sora!! Me dá meu colar! – gritou

– Por Zeus!!! O lobo falou! – exclamou Shura.

– O que?! – perguntou Shaka perdido.

– Tenho que ir gostosão. – falou a garota loira beijando Shaka na boca, saindo correndo logo em seguida com o lobo atrás.

Shaka estava bobo, não entendia o que estava acontecendo e ficou mais perdido depois do beijo, Shura era outro, primeiro uma loira doida aparece depois um lobo aparece e esse lobo fala e depois a loira beija Shaka, tudo estava muito estranho.

– Meu Zeus! Você não é mais virgem! – indagou Shura bobo.

– Cala boca! – gritou ele bravo, mas envergonhado. – Vamos atrás deles.

Já lá na arena de treino MdM, Aioria, Saga, Kanon, Miro e Kamus estavam treinando.

– Morra seu picolé!! – gritou Miro para Kamus

– Esta longe o dia que você mais me matar. – riu frio o outro.

– Ai! esses dois quando brigam. É só por Zeus e um copo d'água. – resmungou Aioria que já estava cansado daquela briga.

– Vai entender esses dois. Gostam-se tanto e vive nessa vida de cão e gato. Eu em?!

– É melhor você ficar quieto Carlo, porque você e o Dido, são igual a eles, até pior. – riu Kanon.

– E você que não é correspondido pela Saore. Você que nunca vai poder beijar a boca dela ou o seio, tirar aquele vestido branco brega e ...

– Lave sua boca imunda antes de falar da Athena. – Kanon gritou bravo já partindo para briga.

– É por isso que eu não arrumo nenhuma namorada. Namorar só da dor de cabeça. – Saga falou enjoado daquelas briguinhas de marido e mulher.

– Verdade. – concordou Aioria.

– AAHHH!!!! – gritou uma moça.

Todos pararam para ver a cena. Depois do grito viram uma mulher loira correndo em direção a arena, ela deu um pulo e em seguida um raio azul explodiu bem no meio da arena fazendo um circulo enorme de gelo e a moça loira caiu em pé logo atrás. E um lobo cinza apareceu ficando de frente para a moça loira.

– O que está acontecendo aqui?! – perguntou MdM quando todos já estavam juntos.

– Sora, ou vou me devolve meu colar ou eu vou matá-la agora!

– Vocês viram!!! O Cachorro falou – exclamou Kanon assustado.

* * *

– Ahhh!!! – gritou Aioros levantando com um pulo. – Meu pescoço! Meu pescoço!!! – gritava ele passando a mão no pescoço indo à direção ao espelho. 

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Shion

– Meu pescoço! Meu pescoço! – falava ele sem parar.

– Não tem nada no seu pescoço Aioros! – falou Dohko

– Não tem?! – disse olhando bem o pescoço no espelho.

– Não. Agora calma! O que aconteceu?!

– Eu fui atacado por uma vampira, sabe?! Daqueles filmes que Miro faz a gente ver. Ontem à noite quando voltava do mercado.

– Você deve ter sonhado. – disse Shion decepcionado.

– Será?!

– Com certeza.

– Que alivio! Achei que ia virar um vampiro e ter que dormir o dia todo...hum...dormir o dia todo. – disse ele pensativo achando a idéia boa. – Não, não! Nem pensar!!

– Ai Zeus!

– Onde vocês estavam indo? – perguntou Aioros já recuperado.

– Estávamos indo fazer a inspeção nas 12 casas, mais como todos descem para arena estávamos indo para lá para chamá-los de volta.

– Hum. Posso ir junto?

– Pode... – ai todos ficaram em silencio

– Vocês sentiram isso? – perguntou Dohko

– Sim! – respondeu os dois

– Vem da arena, vamos lá

– Vamos

* * *

– O que achou da comida biju? – perguntou Mu que olhava a gatinha comer. 

– Miau. Miau

– Hehe. Você é tão bonitinha. Como eu não pude perceber que você era uma gatinha?!

– Miaumiau, miau, miau.

– Hehe. To gostando disso. O que foi? – perguntou para gatinha que parou, olhou para fora da janela com as orelhas empinada mostrando que estava em alerta, ele logo entendeu o porque, sentiu algo também, levantou e saiu apresado.

* * *

– Que domingo mais lindo! – apreciava Deba os passarinhos e as flores que tinha no jardim ao lado de sua casa. Mais logo se dirigiu para a arena, pois sentiu algo maligno.

* * *

– Sora é meu ultimo aviso! 

– Larga de ser chata! Eu já ia te devolver. Como você é chata.

– O que aconteceu?! – perguntou Shaka que acaba de chegar com Shura se juntando aos outros.

– Não sabemos ao certo. – respondeu Kamus

– O que esta acontecendo? – gritou Shion que chegava com Aioros e Dohko.

– Não sei. – respondeu Miro

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Aldebaran que chegava com Mu

– Todos estão bem? – perguntou Dido chegando praticamente junto com Deba e Mu

– Não sabemos direito. Essa doida chegou com esse cachorro que fala – explicou Saga

– Nos já tínhamos visto ela antes. – disse Shaka. – Parece que a moça loira pegou algo do cachorro.

– E pegou algo do Shaka também. Ele não é mais virgem. – disse Shura serio e misterioso

– O quê?! – todos exclamaram perplexos olhando para Shaka que estava mais vermelho que a bolinha da bandeira do Japão.

– É besteira do Shura.

– Não é besteira não! A loira te beijo logo depois que o cachorro falou.

– Correção, meu caro! É uma loba. – todos olharam para trás para ver quem estava falando e deram de encontro com um gato verde.

– Seu gato também fala. – Shaka disse assustado,

– Gata, Shaka, gata. – falou novamente a gatinha. – Desculpem minha irmã e Sora. Ayla odeia esse tipo de brincadeira. Já vou desfazer esse mau entendido. Sora devolva o colar da Ayla – disse a gatinha passando por todos alguns metros depois ela se transformou numa garota.

– Não disse que tinha uma garota na minha cama! – Mu falou para Dido. – Era ela que estava hoje de manha na minha cama

– E que garota! – indagou Saga que levou um tapa do irmão.

– Sua gata é uma gata! – riu Aioria.

– Será que só eu que estou vendo a seriedade do problema. – falou Dohko bravo.

Nisso enquanto continuava a discussão entre os cavaleiros, todos ouviram um piu estridente e olharam para o céu, uma ave rosa dava um rasante em direção a loira e tirou algo da mão dela e foi em direção a menina de cabelos verdes que já estava do lado do lobo, pousou no ombro da menina que pegou o colar do bico do passarinho e foi ate o lobo e colocou em volta do pescoço e segundos depois virou numa moça de cabelos cinzas e pele clara num vestido azul. A garota lobo avançou em direção a Sora mais foi impedida pela menina de cabelo verde. O passarinho se transformou em uma garota de cabelos rosa e vestido marrom.

– Eu já cansei dessas suas brincadeiras bobas, Sora. – gritou a moça de cabelos cinza.

– Dá para você ser mais calma Ayla, era só uma brincadeira. Você sempre tem que fazer um drama para tudo.

– Sora, a gente já cansou de falar para não mexer no colar uma da outra. Isso é contra as regras.

– Eu não ia quebrar ou jogar fora Kanna, eu só queria saber como era o poder do gelo.

– Você sabe que não é assim.

– Não sabia, agora eu sei.

– Como vocês fazem barulho!! Não deixa ninguém mais dormir. – disse uma morena se juntando ao grupo.

– Vampiro! Vampiro!! Corram. – gritou Aioros se escondendo atrás de Dohko. – É ela Dohko, é ela que me atacou ontem. Eu disse que tinha! Eu disse. – todos olhavam para ele meio preocupados.

– Olha só! Ele lembrou de mim, isso não costuma acontecer. – disse a morena, todos os cavaleiros olharam assustado para elas.

– Chega de palhaçada! – disse Ayla. – Onde esta Athena?! – perguntou

A bomba explodiu. Depois da pergunta, todos os cavaleiros colocaram sua armadura e entraram em posição de ataque.

– O que vocês querem com Athena? – perguntou Shion.

– Não é da sua conta. Onde ela esta? – falou Ayla.

– Dá para ser menos mal educada. – repreendeu a moça de cabelos verdes.

– Kanna tem razão Ayla. Calma. – falou baixo a menina de cabelo rosa.

– Só queremos falar com ela, tem como? – tomou a frente a moça de vestido vermelho.

– Nunca. – falou Aioros

– Só por cima dos nossos cadáveres. – disse Kanon.

– Ótimo! Estava mesmo querendo treinar um pouco. Garotas. – falou Ayla.

* * *

N/A: quem será as moças que viram animais, em??? 

Não percam o próximo é episodio de Hajimari no Hi...

kissu


End file.
